The Order of the Galaxies
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel finds herself on a new assignment from Loki that involves making a new army for the takeover of SHIELD's newest organization, The Order of the Galaxies. Chapter 1 of series...


**Chapter 1**

I listened to him ramble, but it was distant as I looked out the window of the space station at Midgard, eyes in a bored daze when I felt a slap to my back, sending my head to the window, turning, rubbing my head, "What, what were you saying?" Rubbing my forehead I continued warily, "Why did we steal an American space station again?" Sighing as if he knew he was talking to himself, "This isn't any ordinary space station, it's one of SHIELD's, as for what I was-"hitting me in the back of the head with his palm, "Saying, controlling SHIELD from space would be an excellent feat in itself, and it is said to contain alien prisoners." Swallowing hard I looked into the black void of space, "You going to try and take over Midgard….again, haven't you already been there, done that?" He just wagged his finger, deviously smiling, "No my dear daughter, I plan to make an army again, but more….more than the Chitauri…" Rolling my eyes I paced about the cabin area, my black cape gently hovering behind me, "So, that's it huh? No hostile take overs? You aren't telling me something." I stopped and pouted, crossing my arms, "That's not fair."

Laughing he walked over to me and kissed my head, "I do admire your enthusiasm for this plan, but there are some things I just can't tell you…" Being the daughter of Loki for three years was an absolute thrill ride for the sake of chaos, but it had its terrible pains as well, however, one thing he never did was keep anything from me, he had acted very different. Turning my gaze back up at him, "How long till we get there?" Walking over to a controls area, he looked out the main cockpit, "Can't be much longer." Turning to me, "Get suited up." Raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms I sarcastically questioned, "Suite up into what exactly?" Flipping a few switches he turned back, "A SHIELD uniform of course, we're not going in screaming bloody murder."

Shaking my head I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "No, no, no, absolutely not!" Turning on my heel he grabbed me by the cape and he conjured a SHIELD uniform on me like Maria Hill's, but instead of an eagle symbol on the patch it was a cluster of stars, looking at it, "What the Hel is this, SHIELD?" Sighing, as if finding the question tedious, "If you would have paid attention, you would know." Motioning his head out the window, "That is Type EOM87, located in Virgo." Holding my head, I shifted uneasily in my SHIELD uniform, "We are forty one million light years from Midgard, how is that possible? I just saw Midgard twenty minutes ago…" lip twitching into a smile, "You doubt what your father can do?"

Laughing excitedly I couldn't help but brim from ear to ear, "We are in Virgo, the constellation Virgo?" Frowning, "But I thought there was a black hole sustaining in the middle." Turning to look at me as this _was_ an excellent presumption he placed both hands on my shoulders, voice caressing, "Cover-up, for SHILED purposes, where else would they hide their prisoners, alien prisoners at that. It's a perfect radio emission area for their central station." Halfway nodding I observed him, "Why aren't you in a uniform?" Taking my hands he gently continued, "You are going in alone…for now, find out where the prisoners are being held and secure a code or a central base unit of power, it's all I need. I'll wait for your response and stay here, meanwhile I have other…business to attend to back on Midgard, it'll be okay I'll be…" I finished for him, head held down, "Forty one million light years away…" I tried to hold back the tears but a few fell anyway.

Lifting up my chin he looked me in my watery eyes, wiping my tears away, "I know you'll be strong Rachel, you have to trust me…" I could hear a voice come over a speaker in the station, it sounded like…I snarled, "Stark…" Stark continued, "Station G609715, of SHIELD's Order of the Galaxies is cleared to dock." I turned to look at the large space center that had the cluster of stars and EOM87 on the side of the docking area in bold white. Moving my head back towards Loki, he was gone, gripping my hands together I snarled, "Of course he just _left_ me…" I could hear the Station lock into place, turning towards the door it swished open and who was to stand there but Tony Stark himself.

He spoke so flat, but was in his best class nonetheless. As he helped me out he looked about the Station, "Where are the other three members and you are?" My eyes widened as I thought to myself, "Shit, a name!" I thought quickly, "Agent Astrid, as for the others, they were assigned to a different." I stuttered, "Galaxy." Tony was still as gullible as ever, nodding, "Ah, Agent Astrid, I can never keep track of all of you, you all look the same and are getting younger and younger by the looks of it, well nonetheless." Shaking my hand, "Lucky to have you on board." He smiled brightly as he lead me to central command with a view of open space, my jaw dropped in awe as I had to catch it, something appearing from the corner of my eye, "Those white robots, they look a lot like your suite of armor." Tony spoke as if he was flattered to hear someone point out his work.

"Ah, yes, my androids, very helpful, made at least twenty of them in two days, same design as my own suite of armor, but I'm still working out the bugs in these…they seem to explode when they go on space walks to fix the station." Tapping my chin as I was making mental notes, "So what do you use to fix the station when it's damaged?" Looking up and staring at the ceiling, looking back at me, "Would you like a tour, it doesn't seem as if you've been up here." Nodding quickly, "Yes, that would be great! I would…" I couldn't believe I was going to say this, "Love to see more of your work too, how the station is fixed, the works, I would like to know what I am working with." Putting hands behind his back, smiling as he started to walk the other direction, "Follow me then Ms. Astrid."

Bringing me around to a large hangar he typed in a code as I was making a mental note of it, as of the door number A-5, there was an assembly line for the androids. Walking in, me following close behind he began his tour, "This is the room where we make the androids, with the help of JARVIS and there are ten rows of assembly line with fifty androids a minute which are stored…" Points to doors all around him, "In large rooms located around the room, to this day there are five hundred androids made, used for both construction, security and computer analysis, but sadly not for spacewalking…yet….but they have the same weapons as my suite and same material as well." The room was so large and it looked like we were up against a lot, well myself anyway… "So what is _this _particular station used for?"

Lightly laughing, "You really don't know much do you? Well, it's used as a weapons and strategic base, the central command as you probably _did_ know anyway…" Clears throat, "It is held as of now by a force field that spans five miles out and ten miles across, I've developed this station as if it were a city made for a population of five thousand and can be sustained by a renewable energy source for one hundred years." My head rang with this information, my stomach fell and my heart leapt to my throat, "So…that's it?" He looked depressed as I said this, "It? It's one of my greatest feats, I designed it and it's been here for ten years! The whole Order has been here for more than a century, but that's beside the point, it is _very _impressive!" Storming out like a drama queen, his hands flung in the air, continuously saying, "Not impressive!"

This couldn't be true, no prisoners? At least this is what is sounded like, what would father say? I walked out of the hanger at a brisk pace, running into a SHIELD personnel, a man two times the size of me about thirty, I looked up at him just mind swept, "I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" swallowing hard, "Run into you, I swear!" The man just looked down at me and smiled, "No problem, you look new here, and in a hurry by the looks of it, my name is David, I help with keeping the shield up for the station, not an important job, but then again I guess it is in certain ways, but what's your name, you look new and out of place too." Rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah, I probably do don't I? After all I'm only eighteen, and I've never been this far from Midgard before…" David looked at me as if I was speaking another language, "From…um earth?" My eyes widened, I just now caught myself, "I mean earth, sorry, I've been reading too much Mythology."

Laughing heartily, "You had me worried there for a second, but we have a protocol for some person or alien, don't remember the fellows name, but he managed to take over earth if I'm right…I'm also assigned for a look out at the control center, now _that's _an important job!" he stood triumphantly. Taking a deep breath I actually thought before I spoke this time, "I'm in that department too, but I'm a little lost, this station is huge, can you show me to it and what to do?" Brimming from ear to ear he looked as if he would be honored to do so, "I'd love to, just keep track." Winking he scruffed his short blonde hair, walking down the hallway as I followed. We arrived to an enormous room with at least fifty people behind computers and with headsets on, each rambling on about something different, David continuing, "This is the second of the main control areas, without this area, we couldn't survey what is out there, and or coming at us, in other words, we'd be in the dark."

Staring at a man with peculiarly dry skin, it was cracked at his hands even I managed to get out, "So what will I be doing? And who is, I hate to be a bother, that man sitting right there, he looks like he needs a bottle of lotion, like severely." The man's black hair looked even burned at the ends, and I saw him eyeing one of his comrades glasses of water wearily. David, looking over at the man just sighed, "Oh, Phillip? He is twenty five and has been working with us for a month now, he said he had a serious skin condition where he needs muscle rubbing agent every two hours or so." Clearing my throat I turned my attention to the steamed coffee he was drinking, "Wait, but his skin is cracked, how?" I realized I was already saying too much, "Sorry, I'll stop now…" David smiled, "It's okay to be curious, I was too when I first saw him, but anyway, you will be working." He brought out a clip board, "Interesting, there is exactly one position open, and it's on the left side of Phillip, haha, maybe you'll find out what's up with him."

As this would be true, I still didn't want to be a snoop, but Phillip did interest me, in a…unusual sort of way, "So when can I start?" David, who was attending to someone else who had found incoming asteroids, not taking his eyes off the screen, "Oh, you can start now if you'd like, just sit behind the monitor and link to the SHIELD system, password MK156, put on headsets and they'll give you areas to check around, did I mention we check for rogue aliens too, but that isn't as important, then we send their species and protocol to the galaxy for prisoners." My attention grew, "To which galaxy?" But he had already turned and went on to help other personnel, leaving me peeved. Getting up I went to the water container and got a cup and walked back to my monitor, put on the headsets and entered in the password, SHIELD linking me to an area in the United States in Seattle, Washington. I could see everything in the Seattle area, from people profiles and buildings, if a person was a person, or if they were a criminal, how old they were, where they worked, or even their personality.

Picking up the cup I took a drink, setting it down, a tiny drop fell on Phillips hand, causing it to make a sizzling noise, looking at him with my peripheral vision, I noticed he glanced at me with a grimace and continued with his work. Clearing my throat, I listened for orders from SHIELD, but all I got for a whole hour was just to keep an eye on a man named Charles Cleveland who worked in a Starbucks a few blocks away from the Space Needle, and that he's twenty eight, and six foot, nothing really important, as it seemed. Phillip swiveled out of his chair, knocking the cup over onto his left hand, causing it to sizzle furiously. Groaning he held his hand, getting up he ran out, leaving David with eyes on me, "What did you do?" Shrugging I was baffled, but interested, "I didn't do anything, he knocked over my cup and…" Getting up I swept passed David, "I'll go see if he's okay." David didn't see this as daunting, he just went back to work.

I swept through the hallway's looking for Phillip, noticing a black trail of something on the ground, bending down I picked up a bit on my index finger, smelling it, "Soot?" I followed the trail to a storage closet and cracked open the door to be dragged in by the collar, fire in my face, "Who the Hell are you, sent here to destroy me by a Hydrozoan?" I just stared into his dull red eyes, "No, no, I just came to see if you were okay, I didn't mean any harm, but…why are you undercover?" Dropping me and extinguishing his hand he still had aggression in his voice, "SHIELD is trying to put me away…I'm trying to get them back before then…They've been after me for two years…But so far I haven't been able to do anything but hide…I feel so pathetic!" Smiling deviously, "Would you like to be part of an important army to overthrow SHIELD?" Phillip looked very interested, "I'm listening…"

I continued, "My father is putting together an army to take down SHIELD, he hasn't told me a lot, but you will get your revenge, but you have to work with me on this, and sorry about the water…" Phillip just looked at his left hand, "Just glad it wasn't any more than that or my cover would've been blown, it's difficult to take as a Midgardian…" Rolling my eyes I scoffed, "Don't I know it, I hate it, and…" I felt my gun holster, "He didn't even give me a gun!" Phillip raised an eyebrow, "Gun? Why wouldn't he, and who?" Rubbing my temples I sighed, "He thinks I'm going to rage, well I'll show him, I'll recruit aliens without him!" Phillip looked puzzled at me, "Who is your father?" I figured I might as well tell him who he was going to be working for, "Loki…" His eyes grew wide, "The one who basically took over Midgard?" Nodding I smiled, "Yes, that's the man…" Phillip got on one knee, "I would be honored, as a Pyromanian to serve as a soldier in his army." Everything was going together perfectly, although I didn't end up in the right galaxy, I ended up with an ally for the new army that Loki was building.

4


End file.
